The Voice in the Greenhouse
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: She's just a girl singing to plants, but Lorcan thinks that she's extraordinary.:: LorcanLucy fluff


_Written for Ultimate Patronus Quest (Grebes: Write fluff) and the Great 2016 Cotillion (LorcanLucy)_

* * *

"Have you seen Lucy?" he asks.

Molly shrugs. "Have you checked the greenhouses?" she asks. "She said she wants to test a theory."

Lorcan raises his brows, curious as to what sort of theory. But the look on Molly's face tells him that she doesn't particularly care what her sister is up to. "Thanks!" he says.

Molly waves a dismissive hand, muttering something about how useless Herbology is before returning her attention to her magazine. Lorcan shrugs it off. At least he has an idea of where to look now.

…

He finds her in the third greenhouse, but she doesn't look up. She sits before a potted sapling, her slender fingers dancing around the rim as she begins to sing. Lorcan doesn't recognize the lyrics, but it doesn't matter. The beauty of her voice, so soft, so full of love and kindness, freezes him in his tracks.

Lucy continues singing. She doesn't seem to notice him at all. Her eyes close, and she loses herself in the words, her heart spilling into the music.

"That was beautiful," he says when the singing stops.

Lucy jumps to her feet, knocking the chair back as she turns. Her hand moves to her chest, and she sighs, a dark blush painting her cheeks. "Merlin, Lor! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Knock next time," she says, shaking her head.

Lorcan smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. We had a study date, remember? Molly said you might be here," he says.

Lucy swears softly under her breath. "I completely forgot about that," she says apologetically. "Can we postpone it? I'm trying to see if…"

She trails off, wringing her hands together awkwardly. Lorcan understands. Being caught singing to plants might seem weird, and he's certain that she's struggling to find an explanation.

"What were you doing?" he asks, hoping that if he starts the conversation it will be easier for her. "Why were you singing to the plants?"

"My mum. She's a Muggleborn, you know," Lucy says, quickly returning her attention to the potted sapling, her blush returning darker than before. "She said that Muggles discovered their own kind of magic, so to speak. She said that some Muggles play music for their plants, and if helps with the growth."

Lorcan moves closer, standing beside her. He watches the sapling curiously, almost expecting it to sprout upward and blossom before his eyes. "Is it working?"

"Professor Longbottom planted this three days ago," she says. "It usually takes a week before it to break through the soil."

Now, he studies the plant with amazement. A week's worth of growth in only three days. "So it does work?"

"Nothing conclusive yet," she answers. "Sometimes plants grow faster than average, so I'll have to keep at it. Don't, um… Don't tell anyone that I was singing to plants. Please."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not exactly normal, is it? Do you sing to the trees?"

"I might if I could carry a tune," he offers. "If I tried, the plants would probably try to strangle me to shut me up."

Lucy's lips quirk into a smile. "You're just trying to make me feel better," she says, but her tone tells him that maybe it's working.

"My mum was a bit odd, you know," he says. "In school, people used to call her Loony Lovegood. I think she would be the type to sing to plants like you."

Her smile widens. "Really?"

"Definitely," he says, slipping his hand into hers. "I think my mum would love you, Luce."

Lucy nods and turns away quickly, but not before Lorcan can catch the satisfied grin on her lips. "I should get back to my experiment," she mutters.

"Can I stay with you?"

"I thought you wanted to study," she says.

Lorcan shrugs. "You've caught my attention."

…

A week later, Lucy throws her arms around him, grinning proudly. "It works!"

"Does it?"

"Professor Longbottom told me that the growth is currently three weeks ahead of schedule!" she says excitedly. "He wants me to do a recording that he can play whenever plants are desperately needed for potions and cures."

Lorcan returns her grin, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "See? I always knew you were brilliant," he laughs. "This could be big! Imagine if others find out about it! You could write an essay and send it to the Ministry!"

"You're dreaming awfully big," she teases.

"Lysander tells me that all the time," he says. "I'm never happy with ordinary. I have to push it beyond. That's why I like you."

Lucy pulls away, her eyes wide, her cheeks a dull pink. "Like a friend?" she asks.

"That would just be ordinary," he answers. "I dream big, remember?"

Lucy smiles, taking his hand. "I'm going back to the greenhouse," she says. "Will you join me?"

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be."


End file.
